mugenlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Oshawott/FelixMario2011 And Dylanius9000's Version
Overview This version uses a four-button layout consisting of , , and , much like Kung Fu Man. His gameplay is similar to that of a Shotoclone, but with a catch: Most of his specials aren't very good on their own, but by using the move Focus Energy, Oshawott can upgrade his specials at the cost of 500 power, giving them new properties or outright changing them. However, if he is put into a custom state, he loses his Scalchop and cannot use anything that requires it, including the ability to block. Moves Normals |requirements=Requires Scalchop |cancel= , + , , |description=Oshawott slashes at the opponent using his Scalchop. }} |requirements=Requires Scalchop |cancel= + , , |description=Oshawott swings his Scalchop with his other paw, using slightly more force. }} |cancel= , , , + , + , , |description=Oshawott quickly punches the opponent. }} |cancel= , |description=Oshawott smacks the opponent with his tail. }} + |requirements=Requires Scalchop |cancel= + , + , , |description=Oshawott slashes low with his Scalchop. }} + |requirements=Requires Scalchop |cancel= , |description=Oshawott hits the opponent with an upwards slash. }} + |properties= |cancel= + , + , + , , |description=Oshawott kicks the opponent from below. }} + |properties= |cancel= + , , |description=Oshawott spins around and slams his lower body at the opponent's legs, tripping them. }} |requirements= Requires Scalchop |properties= |cancel= , , , |description=Oshawott slashes upwards using his Scalchop. }} |requirements= Requires Scalchop |properties= |cancel= , |description=Oshawott slashes downwards using his Scalchop. }} |requirements= |properties= |cancel= , , , , |description=Oshawott quickly punches the opponent whilst airborne. }} |requirements= |properties= |cancel= , , |description=Oshawott kicks upwards, propelling his target further into the air slightly. }} Command Attacks + |properties= |cancel= , , , + , , |description=Oshawott jumps forwards and kicks his opponent, stepping back after landing. }} + |requirements=Requires Scalchop |properties= |cancel= |description=Oshawott throws his Scalchop forwards like a disc, causing it to spin around in the air before returning to it's owner. If he is hit while the Scalchop spins, it will fall to the ground.}} + |requirements=500 Power. |notes= Increases damage output for normals slightly and buffs the first special used upon activation. |description= Oshawott takes a moment to focus his body intensely, increasing his damage and amplifying his special moves. It wears off after a while or when a move hits the opponent, however. }} + |requirements= |notes= |description= Oshawott attempts to grab the opponent. If it connects, he throws his target over the shoulder. The direction of the throw depends on if is held down or not.}} Specials or |properties= on version Whiffs crouching opponents on version Travels the full screen width during Focus Energy |cancel= |description=Oshawott fires a short stream of water from his mouth either forwards or upwards. During Focus Energy, this move reaches across the entire screen instead of just in front of Oshawott. }} or |requirements= |properties= on version |description=Oshawott fires a short stream of water from his mouth either forwards or downwards. }} or |requirements=Requires Scalchop |properties= Full invulnerability while ascending during Focus Energy |description=Oshawott jumps upwards, slashing at the target with his Scalchop. During Focus Energy, this move gains more height and is invincible for the full ascent rather than the start of the move. }} or |properties= and during Focus Energy |cancel= |description=Oshawott jumps up and spins around, his tail leaving behind a trail of water as he swings it. During Focus Energy, the move becomes immune to projectiles. }} or |requirements= |properties= during Focus Energy |cancel= |description=Oshawott spins in midair, his tail leaving behind a trail of water as he swings it. During Focus Energy, the move becomes immune to projectiles. }} Hypers + |requirements=1000 power. |properties= |cancel= |description=Oshawott fires a powerful pulse of water from his mouth, which soon expands upon contact with the opponent. Pressing or allow you to change it's direction upon firing. }} Frame Data (Normal) Frame Data (Focus Energy)